Alola, Kanto!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Alola, Kanto! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *'Emerl: '''We're going to Kanto! Whoo! *Ben Tennyson: Oh yeah Kanto here we come. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Alola,Kanto! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Tigger:' Well I'll be! *'Pooh Bear:' Oh my goodness! *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Piglet:' It's good to see you, Misty and Brock! *'Petrie:' Me haven't seen you in a long time! *???: Pooh Bear could it be you? *(Then the Ice Age gangs are appear) *Sid: Ash, Pikachu! *'Ash Ketchum:' Manny, Sid, Diego and the others! *Diego: Hey Ash welcome back buddy. *Manny: Hi Ash! *Ellie: Hey Ash! *Crash: Hi Ash! *Eddie: Hey Ash! *Granny: Hi Ashy! *Brooke: Hi Ash! *Shira: Hey Ash! *Peaches: Hello Ash! *Juillian: Hey Ash my man! *Lousie: Ash! *Buck: Hello Ash! *Gavin: Hey Ash! *Gertie: Hi Ash! *Roger: Hello Ash! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Quick Draw Mcgraw: Look at those Pokemon! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Rapidash! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Manny:''' What do you want?! Get out and release the Pokemon, now! *Jessie: I don't think fatty mammoth. *Ash Ketchum: He's not fat he's poofy! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Piplup began to evolve) *Misty: Look what's happening to Piplup? *Brock: I think Piplup began to evolve. *Ash Ketchum: Evolving? *Pikachu: Pika! *Madison Taylor: Oh my! *(Piplup evolves into Prinplup) *Li Showron: Riolu we can't let Team Rocket get away. *(Riolu nod,then start shouting and then began to evolve.) *All Heroes: Whoa! *Li Showron: Riolu?! *Ash Ketchum: Looks like Riolu start to evolve. *Brock: Yeah! *(Riolu evolves into Lucario.) *Sakura Avalon: Riolu evolved into Lucario. *- *- *Konoka Konoe: Pichu, lets help our friends too! *(Her Pichu nods and begins to evolve) *Meilin Rae: What's happening to Pichu? *Shun Kazami: It looks like Pichu is ready to evolve. *Misty: Evolving? *Tigartron: By the matrix! *(Pichu evolves into Pikachu.) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Prinplup the Penguin Pokemon a Water type and the evolved form of Piplup. *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Madison's Piplup evolves into Prinplup and Li's Riolu evolves into Lucario. *(The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts